


Fall Snippets

by Shihane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shihane/pseuds/Shihane
Summary: Random moments between Tom and Harry in different worlds.





	1. Orange I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolven_Spirits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolven_Spirits/gifts).

>   
Dedicated to the amazing and inspirational Wolven_Spirits!!  
Who was so very kind to give the single prompt that spawned both little snippets.  
This is a Writing Exercise to see if I could actually write _short_, meaningful pieces of fiction. I'm still on the fence if I succeeded or not.  
Nevertheless, please enjoy.

"This," Tom Riddle began slowly, his rich baritone drenched in barely restrained disgust, "is excessive." 

His broad smile only widening at the derisive tone, Harry Potter chirped cheerily. "I think it's quite nice, actually." 

"_Harry_." Tom exhaled deeply then gesticulated gracefully. "There is far too much orange in a single place." 

_He does have a point... kind of_, Harry conceded silently. Outwardly, he only continued to beam at his best friend. 

The Room of Requirement had been meticulously shaped by Tom's impeccable imagination and will. It was now the perfect replica of a wide clearing deep within the Forbidden Forest. If Harry didn't know any better, he would have thought they had sneaked out of the castle and were actually _in_ the dark woods. 

The glade was rendered even more surreal because this Samhain night was entirely moonless. 

The only light came from the dozens of large, bright orange pumpkins which had been fastidiously carved and fitted with a large, lit candle. The pale golden radiance streamed out of the triangle-shape eyes and grinning mouths, casting the clearing in flickering lights and capering shadows. 

Naturally, all of these pumpkins had been Harry's sole contribution. 

The smaller youth offered a careless shrug as his grin softened. "It's not too bright. And, besides, your terms were ‘no ridiculous muggle traditions in our Samhain celebrations'. Pumpkins are traditional and hold a great deal of symbolism. Most of all, I had no other choice because there weren't any large turnips I could use. You know the Room of Requirement's limits. It can't create food and will just substitute what it can find within a certain range. We also both know that Hagrid only raises pumpkins." 

"I have to say I am impressed you actually did your research," Tom drawled. "So, you actually know that the original vegetable for this was a turnip and not a pumpkin." 

"You know me, I go all out for these sorts of things." Harry smirked. 

"Yes, all out to frustrate me," Tom snorted elegantly. 

"Naturally, Riddle. Someone has to keep you on your toes." 

"Quite. Shall we begin our rites?" 

Harry nodded briskly. "We shall." 

Together, they stepped inside and sealed the single door behind them. 


	2. Orange II

Harry absolutely loved autumn. 

The leaves of the trees changing from vibrant green to rich red, stark yellow and bright orange painted the dark canvas of the Forbidden Forest in a new, stunning vista. The young Hufflepuff could spend all day staring out of the window admiring this majestic view. 

Tom, however, was not so pleased. 

"I don't see why you hate this season so much! It's the most beautiful after Spring!" Harry exclaimed, just barely keeping himself from pouting. He glanced towards his best friend who was sharing the wide window with him. As he expected, Tom was staring at him and not outside. 

"Red and orange are horrendous colors." Tom intoned flatly. 

Harry's pursed lips split into a mischievous grin. "It's because they're Gryffindor colors, isn't it?" 

Tom folded his arms and his features went impassive. Harry was undeterred. 

"…Among other things," Tom finally conceded as his face eased into a wry, little smirk. 

Harry scooted over, a gentle smile now adorning his own mouth. "And, the main reason?" he prompted. 

Tom's dark eyes flashed momentarily to the brilliant colors outside. Harry merely sidled nearer and waited patiently. 

A soft sigh escaped the Slytherin. 

"Autumn is the season of dying." 

Silently, Harry reached out and wrapped his arms around the large frame of his closest friend. "Yes it is," he agreed solemnly, looking up and meeting the dark gaze, "but, you forget: it will all come back in Spring. Death follows life, but life will always continue onwards despite death." 

"It won't be the same," Tom murmured, his arms encircling Harry and pulling the smaller boy onto his lap. 

"Life is about change," Harry reminded him gently, firmly. He tucked his head underneath Tom's chiseled chin and listened briefly to the steady thrum of his friend's heart. "And we're both not simple leaves; we won't go down so easily or be lost to the winds. We're the mountain and we'll rise up and meet every challenge and every danger." He tightened his hold and pressed so close there was no space left between them. "We have a long, _long_ time to live, Tom. We're going to see so many more autumns. So many, even you won't be able to count them all! And, let each one of those autumns remind you that we're going to change and adapt and _grow_. You'll reach all of your ambitions and I'll be there right beside you." 

Tightening his own embrace, Tom chuckled and buried his face in the messy black hair. "That I will. And, so will you. I will make sure of it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
“So, what is your favorite season?”  
“Spring.”  
“Because it’s the season of life?”  
“No. Because there’s so much green, and it reminds me of your eyes.”  



End file.
